ChibiRaye-chan's SD3 madness
by Suffering Angel
Summary: ok, you know the drill, stuff characters won't say, random scenes altered, between takes, etc. my first attempt at such a fic. R&R, please don't flame


Me not own Seiken Densetsu 3. -_-;;; writing this so many times got me talking like Kevin.

A/N: a friend of mine came up with jokes about SD3 while on a chat, and I decided to think about more stuff and write them down. Don't kill me, my first attempt at pure humor. Oi.

ChibiRaye-chan's SD3 madness, aka ChibiRaye-chan needs more sleep 

Things I noticed: When the faerie is inside the hero's head, she it… **gasp** NAKED! (PG-13 or not? More? Donno…) 

Think of the dreams Kevin/Hawk/Duran must have had…

Although I can't help but feel sorry for Kevin. What a way to learn about the birds and the bees… sigh…

If you hear a small voice in your head talking about a sword and a goddess, this can only mean two things:

A) You will meet two good looking, deadly people with a traumatic past and you three will set off on a journey to find a lousy sword stuck at the base of a huge dying tree.

OR

B) You need professional help. And I do mean FAST.

If you lost your wolf pup (goddess forbid), go talk to your dad. After saying how weak and pathetic you are, he'll perform a magic trick and bring a new one right from under his cape. Wow! And then talk some more about how pathetic you were.

Ok, some random scenes:

Lise: [Uses Whirlwind Lance, slowly takes off] weeee, I can fly!

Director: -_-()

Carlie: [hangs on the bridge in the cave of waterfalls] Help. HELP!

Kevin: [rushes to help, slips, both fall]

Angela: Oi o.o;;;

Director: Who told me we don't need stunt people?!

When Bon Voyage sends you to the Molebear Highlands instead of Forcena:

Kevin: [lands on his feet] remind me NEVER to do this again! [Falls to the floor in pain]

Angela: I… I think I broke a nail… OH TO HECK WITH THE NAIL! I'M IN PAIN!

Carlie: someone dial 911, Carlie needs a doctor…

When you meet Bigiue in the valley of flames:

Bigiue: Come any closer, and the girl goes into the flames!  
Hawk: !

Nikita: **dart**

Hawk: MY EYE, MY EYE!

Director: CUT! Someone clean all this blood! 

Hawk: Spilt Image Slice!

2nd Hawk: does this mean we get paid triple?

Director: x.x;;; someone. Someone shoot me. I beg of you.

The scenes where the villains absorb the sword of mana:

Dark Prince: What… This light… I can't see… I can… I can see it… I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!

[A ray of light shines upon the Dark Prince]

Party: halleluya halleluya halleluya halleluya halleeeeeeeeeluyaaaa!

Dragon Emperor: What's this light… I can't see… [Turns around, falls from the wall]

[Party and Koren rush to look]

Kevin: ouchies

Duran: That's just GOTTA hurt!

Angela: well, he's dead, now what?

Koren: Starbux?

Director: **bashes head against wall** this is going to be a looooooong night!

Lise: Shooting Star!

2nd Lise: So it's like we agreed, right? We get paid extra?

Hawks: AH HA!

Director: ()¬¬

Kevin: Seiryuu Death Fist!

[Attack sequence ends, Kevin looks around at destroyed equipment and injured crew.]

Kevin: This won't come out of my salary, will it?

Director: [is lying on the floor, hurt] take five.

Between takes

DeathJester: [To the camera] I also do weddings, birthdays, and Bar Mitzvas!

Duran: Vacuum Sword!

[Attack sequence ends, Duran looks around at destroyed equipment and injured staff]

Duran: This will NOT come out of my salary, I make less money than Heath!

Heath: :D

Angela: Oh, Duraaaaaaan! *sing a song voice* 

Duran: [Turns around. Sees that he cut Angela's hair] Er, oopsy? o.o()

Angela: [calls her staff]

Director: Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this.

Between takes again

Kevin: [glasses on] say, Charlotte, what did you think of the new molecular diagram from NASA?

Charlie: I think it's idiotic, my friends and I built a better one which show the micron qualities of…

Angela: o.o;;; what?

A/N: I think that this is enough for one chapter, so I'm gonna post this and go write another chapter. Don't kill me over this, it's my first attempt at all humor! -_-()


End file.
